Boîte à musique
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Seonho bermimpi aneh. Tapi semua kejadian itu terasa nyata, seperti bukan mimpi. Tanggal disitu menunjukkan musim panas tahun lalu. / [GuanHo] Remake dari Yawning is Delicious
1. Chapter 1

Boîte à musique

Genre: Mystery, dan Supernatural

Produce 101 dan Wanna One © YMC Ent., CJ E&M Ent., dan agensi masing-masing

Remake dari Yawning is Delicious karya Kang Ji Young

No commercial profit taken

* * *

Lagu Pertama

* * *

Bau busuk langsung tercium begitu Yoo Seonho membuka pintu apartemen. Ia membuang muka sejenak sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, baru kembali memandang apartemen itu. Sebuah apartemen normal. Ada satu kamar mandi, dan tempat cuci piring serta memasak. Terlihat pula sebagian tempat tidur dan meja kecil dari dalam sebuah pintu geser. Dilihat dari sepatu kulit Gucci berwarna hitam dengan ukuran besar, jelas korbannya laki-laki. Katanya, korban meninggal sejak sepuluh hari lalu. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi informasi yang dapat di cari.

"Semuanya, berdoa mulai."

Kim Namjoo memimpin doa. Dia menunduk. Diikuti Seonho, Ahn Hyungseob, dan Hwang Minhyun di belakangnya. Pekerjaan ini dimulai dengan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada korban yang meninggal.

"Aku akan memeriksa kamar mandi."

Hyungseob menutup hidungnya sambil membawa alat-alat kebersihan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Minhyun- _ssi_ memeriksa kamar utama dan beranda." Namjoo menggulung lengan bajunya. "Lalu untuk Seonho, kau akan mengikuti kami sambil mengumpulkan barang bukti yang masih ada."

Bau amis begitu menyeruak. Jujur saja, Seonho tidak membenci pekerjaan ini. Tidak sama sekali. Walau harus berkutat dengan polisi dan seorang detektif. Bahkan tak jarang ditatap curiga. Namun bila dinikmati, rasanya seperti bergabung dalam sekelompok orang-orang cerdas.

Perkerjaan Yoo Seonho: membersihkan tempat kejadian perkara. Membantu tugas polisi ataupun detektif.

"Berani sekali ya?"

Seonho menatap polos Minhyun.

"Apanya, kak?"

"Kau," jawab Minhyun kalem. "Tidak biasanya anak muda mau bekerja seperti ini. Mereka lebih memilih menjadi bagian dari dunia _entertainment."_

Seonho tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia bergabung dengan dunia yang seperti itu. Tapi berstatus sebagai _trainee_ dan tidak tahu kapan akan debut jelas sesuatu yang tak bisa Seonho pahami. Keluarganya terlilit hutang, dan ia menghentikan pendidikannya demi membayar hutang-hutang tersebut. Agar kelak saat dia sukses suatu saat nanti, tak akan ada media yang menyebutnya sebagai manusia tukang hutang.

Semuanya bermula saat Seonho masuk SD, Ayahnya memenangkan lotre sebesar 30 juta won. Uang itu lantas digunakan untuk modal awal untuk mendirikan sebuah agen distribusi koran. Pemasukannya lumayan saat itu. Namun kemudian keluarganya bangkrut. Penyebabnya adalah Ayah Seonho tidak bisa melupakan sensasi luar biasa ketika memenangkan lotre, sehingga ia terus membeli ratusan lembar lotre tiap minggunya. Tentu hasilnya nol besar bagi kehidupan Seonho.

Ibu Seonho yang tadinya hanya mengurus keperluan rumah tangga, kini harus menjadi pengantar yogurt. Sementara itu Ayahnya bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan khusus agar dapat terus membeli tiket lotre. Dan yah, sampai kehidupan Seonho berakhir seperti yang kita ketahui.

Sejak musim panas, Seonho bekerja di bidang ini. Bersama Hyungseob, kakak kelasnya semasa SMP. Penghasilannya saat ini bisa mencapai 150.000 won perhari. Ada dua sampai tiga kali perkerjaan di luar kantor dalam satu minggu. Lalu bila keadaan sedang membaik, kadang Seonho kedapatan bonus. Bila beruntung pula, pekerjaan Seonho hanya sebatas mengumpulkan barang-barang korban. Bila sedang sial, ia harus mencuci selimut korban yang terdapat bercak darah setelah kasus berakhir. Bayangkan saja betapa susahnya membersihka darah yang telah mengering itu.

Awal bekerja, Seonho merasa kesulitan. Ia merasa mual tiap kali mencium bau amis dan kotoran manusia yang bersisa.

" _Saat pertama kali aku bekerja sambilan seperti ini, aku juga begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Dari pada tidak mendapat uang sama sekali."_

Itu kata Hyungseob saat Seonho muntah-muntah di hari pertama. Sekedar tips, Hyungseob waktu itu menyarankan agar Seonho membayangkan bau truk sampah. Semua bau tak sedap ini berasal dari truk yang mengangkut sampah-sampah busuk. Cara itu tergolong efektif, walau kadang Seonho melewatkan makannya sebelum dan sesudah bekerja karena agak mual.

"Seonho, tolong ambilkan dua masker, ember, dan saringan. Astaga, ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan."

Hyungseob terlihat kesusahan. Lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil dari Seonho itu berkali-kali mengeluh.

"Oh, di sana 'lokasi perang'-nya?"

Namjoo tertawa kecil sambil mengambil air di tempat cuci piring.

"Kurasa dia meninggal di bathub. Kau tahu? Baunya menyengat sekali. Bisa pingsan aku."

Terdengar nada menggerutu dari Hyungseob.

"Hari ini aku sudah bertemu pemilik apartemen baru ini." Minhyun meletakkan sebotol cairan pembersih yang mereka bawa dan meletakkannya di depan kamar mandi. "Siram kamar mandi dengan ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan lupa bersihkan langit-langitnya."

Seonho langsung menunjukkan ekspresi jijik saat mendekat ke kamar mandi sambil membawa barang-barang yang Hyungseob butuhkan. Tampak bercak darah berserakan di sana. Bathub bahkan berisi gumpalan merah kehitaman.

"Bicara sih gampang."

Hyungseob mengambil saringannya dengan ketus.

"Oya, Seonho." Wanita muda itu memanggil. "Tolong bersihkan semua lacinya. Aku akan mengecek di kantor bersama Minhyun- _ssi_."

Menurut penuturan Minhyun sebelum ke sini, katanya ini kasus bunuh diri. Jadi barang-barang mendiang akan dibakar atau dibuang begitu saja sesuai keinginan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Terkadang agen kebersihan menjualnya untuk mendapat pemasukan lebih. Sekali jual, harga paling tinggi untuk pakaian dan lainnya hanya 20.000 won. Bila barang elektronik, harganya cukup tinggi sesuai kondisinya. Namun bila benar-benar rusak, hanya dihargai 5.000 won.

Di kamar laki-laki ini, tidak ada barang elektronik yang dapat di jual. Barang peninggalan yang dapat dipakai hanya pakaian, tas, dan sebuah bedak. Berdasarkan potongan dan bahannya, barang-barang di sini terlihat bermerek semua. Mungkin pemuda itu orang kaya.

"Apa ini barang mahal?"

Namjoo menunjuk barang yang dia temui di bawah tempat tidur korban. Sebuah kotak musik. Berhiaskan imitasi permata putih. Ada patung balerina kecil di dalamnya. Begitu dibuka, lantunan Fur Elise mengalun merdu dan membuat Hyungseob yang membersihkan toilet berteriak takut.

"Siapapun yang menyalakan musik itu. Tolong hentikan. Aku merinding di sini."

Namjoo tertawa. Wanita muda itu segera menutup kembali kotak musik itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seonho menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Entahlah, aku belum pernah membeli benda semacam ini."

Tangan Seonho mengambil kotak itu. Ada tulisan 'Se reunir sous la pluie', bahasa Perancis.

"Ini … apa artinya?"

"Apa? Mana?"

Namjoo mendekat. Dia baru menyadari ada tulisan itu di bawah kotak musik tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini bahasa Perancis. Aku tidak tahu artinya karena aku tidak pernah mengambil kelas Bahasa waktu SMA."

Seonho hanya mengangguk polos.

"Lalu apa barang itu laku di jual?" tanya Minhyun sambil menggosok bekas darah di dinding kamar.

"Entahlah. Ini seperti barang antik bagiku. Jarang sekali ada orang yang menyukai benda seperti ini," jawab Seonho.

"Ah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera selesaikan ini. Seonho, ambil kardus lagi dan bungkus semuanya." Namjoo memberi intruksi sambil membersihkan kepala tempat tidur dengan lap yang telah diberi air deterjen.

"Apa aku boleh membawa benda ini?" tanya Seonho sambil mengangkat kotak musik tersebut. "Benda ini terlihat masih bagus."

"Terserah saja," jawab Namjoo. "Tapi aku pribadi tidak menginginkan benda peninggalan pria yang telah meninggal."

"Aku setuju," balas Minhyun menyahut. "Dulu aku pernah mendapat setelan jas dari peninggalan seorang korban. Aku menyimpannya di lemari pakaianku. Malamnya, ada suara-suara aneh menghantui rumah. Asalnya dari lemariku dan rasanya mengerikan. Aku bahkan sampai menginap di rumah Hyunbin, tetanggaku. Dua hari kemudian, aku membakar jas itu di lapangan terbuka sambil memohon doa untuk keselamatanku."

Seonho hanya mengangguk saja. Baginya, hidupnya sudah cukup sengsara karena putus sekolah dan terlilit hutang. Di datangi hantu yang akan mengacak-acak kamarnya jelas tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan ini. Jadi, Seonho memilih untuk tetap mengambil kotak musik itu dan membungkusnya dengan hati-hati.

Dua jam kemudian, Hyungseob keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat. Dia sempat menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan. Baru duduk lemas di samping rak sepatu.

"Butuh rokok?" tanya Minhyun menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku masih di bawah umur," tolak Seonho dengan sopan. Kini ia menatap Namjoo yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Oh ya, mau makan-makan habis ini?" tanya Minhyun menawarkan. "Aku yang traktir."

"Mau, mau," jawab Seonho bersemangat, fokusnya kembali beralih ke Minhyun yang ada di depannya. Soal makanan, siapa yang dapat menolaknya? Lagipula ini hari yang melelahkan, dan yang terpenting ini gratis.

Namjoo kini terlihat duduk sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku kecil miliknya. Wanita muda itu memasang wajah serius.

"Ahn Hyungseob, tolong sehabis ini lakukan sterilisasi benda-benda ini. Aku harus membuat rincian keuangan di kantor dan mengurus pekerjaan berikutnya. Astaga, Korea benar-benar negera yang tidak menyehatkan. Ada banyak kasus bunuh diri hari ini. Jadi, aku pergi duluan ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyungseob, wanita muda itu langsung keluar membuka pintu. Bau ayam yang terbawa angin tercium nikmat di indera penciuman Seonho. Membuat perutnya bunyi dan ditertawai oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar lapar," gumam Seonho.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat selesaikan. Kita akan makan-makan seperti biasa setelahnya," ucap Minhyun bersemangat, dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Seonho dan Hyungseob.

Proses sterilisasi memakan waktu empat jam. Perabot yang akan dibuang sudah ditempeli stiker khusus dan diletakkan di depan apartemen. Peralatan kebersihan dan benda-benda peninggalan korban sudah diangkut truk. Beberapa akan dibawa ke kantor untuk menyelidikan.

Saat ini, Seonho berada dalam mobil yang membawa barang-barang korban. Dia duduk di samping Minhyun di kursi depan. Hyungseob sendiri memilih duduk di kursi belakang sambil tidur dengan selimut.

"Lelaki yang meninggal itu … sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia."

Minhyun berkata dengan pelan begitu truk berhenti di lampu merah.

"Oh ya?"

Seonho yang sebelumnya mendengarkan musik lewat _mp3 player_ langsung menatap Minhyun penasaran. Tidak biasanya kan, pekerja seperti ini mengenal korban.

"Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang kenalanku tinggal di daerah ini. Aku mengingat nama lelaki itu karena marganya bukan nama keluarga Korea. Dulu, dia tinggal dengan seorang temannya. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak lagi melihat barang-barangnya saat ini."

Lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti dari merah ke hijau, namun Minhyun baru memasukan persneling begitu mobil di belakang membunyikan klakson.

"Dia satu kuliah denganku, tapi lebih muda. Kudengar dari kenalanku, dia mahasiswa yang cerdas. Walau agak bermasalah dalam bahasa Korea. Kalau tidak salah, dia berasal dari Cina. Eh, atau Hongkong ya? Aku lupa."

Seonho hanya diam mendengarkan. Tempat Minhyun kuliah itu universitas ternama. Dilihat dari barang peninggalan mendiang, dia orang kaya. Seonho memang belum melihat jasad lelaki itu seperti apa, namun bila dia orang yang tampan … jelas kematiannya akan terdengar aneh. Karena untuk apa orang sesempurna itu mati karena bunuh diri di kamar mandi dan menyayat urat nadinya? Konyol sekali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Mereka semua tiba di kantor dan membongkar barang-barang yang ada di kardus. Hyungseob memisahkan kembali barang-barang yang harus dibawa ke penampungan sampah, sementara Seonho menumpuk barang-barang korban di dalam ruang penyimpanan. Minhyun membersihkan peralatan kebersihan. Hyungseob terlihat masih mual. Wajahnya bahkan tirus sekali.

"Aku masih merasa mual, kenapa Minhyun _hyung_ terlihat biasa saja?" tanya Hyungseob begitu pekerjaan mereka di kantor berakhir.

"Mungkin kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik. Harusnya kau meminum obat dari Namjoo," jawab Minhyun kalem. "Aku selamat berkat obat darinya. Mau?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. Dia menerima obat itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Iya."

Pandangan Minhyun beralih ke Seonho yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Kau mau juga?"

"Ah, tidak, hyung. Terimakasih."

Minhyun menepuk bahu Seonho pelan.

"Bersemangat lah," ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang, mari kita makan. Kurasa restoran kecil di pinggir jalan sudah buka."

Seonho menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. Ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

* * *

Ada seseorang yang masuk ke sini. Ibu Seonho tidak pernah datang di hari-hari masuk seperti ini. Kalau pun datang, Ibunya pasti sudah menelepon atau berkirim pesan di tengah perjalanan. Seonho juga tidak memiliki banyak teman begitu putus sekolah.

 _Pasti ada penyusup_ , pikirnya.

Di dalam dompet Seonho ada uang sebanyak 150.000 won sebagai upah kerja harian dan 17.000 won sisa hari kemarin. Jika digabungkan, semuanya 167.000 won. Seonho juga masih memiliki kartu transportasi yang baru diisi kemarin, sebuah setelan untuk wawancara besok, mp3 player, dan kotak musik yang dibawa dari apartemen lelaki yang meninggal itu. Hanya itu yang Seonho miliki. Seandainya ada penyusup masuk dan meminta barangnya, dia akan langsung kasih begitu saja. Toh, tidak ada barang penting yang bernilai jual tinggi untuk orang miskin sepertinya.

Seonho sendiri membayangkan rasanya terbunuh seperti di drama-drama. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku, lemari yang berantakan, terali yang diborgol, dan garis polisi. Lalu rekan-rekan tim pembersih khususnya datang membersihkan jasadnya.

" _Kasihan sekali Seonho, umurnya masih muda."_

Bahkan dengan jelas Seonho dapat membayangkan Minhyun berkata demikian. Lalu Hyungseob yang sempat menangis dan mengeluh kenapa dirinya mati secepat itu. Serta Namjoo yang hanya menatap sedih jasadnya.

Ya, Seonho membayangkan hal itu begitu saja di tengah gelapnya apartemen kamarnya. Dengan jendela terbuka dan menampakkan rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Seonho untuk jatuh tertidur di kasurnya, tanpa berpikir apakah penyusupnya sudah pergi atau bagaimana, dia pasrah dengan keadaannya.

Hingga tanpa diketahui, kotak musik yang Seonho bawa itu berbunyi mengalunkan Fur Elise. Mengiringi tidur Seonho.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Note:

Hari ini aku datang membawa ff baru. Hahaha, padahal ff sebelumnya saja belum kelar. Parah emang.

Di chapter-chapter awal, mungkin akan kerasa seperti di novel aslinya. Tapi di chapter berikutnya akan berbeda. Karena yah, kasus ceritanya akan kubuat beda dan cerita ini mengandung unsur romantis. Jadi ada perbedaan, karena di novel aslinya tokoh utamanya saling menjatuhkan.

Oya, buat yang masih belum 'ngeh' sama pekerjaannya Seonho, biar kujelaskan sedikit. Seonho bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan khusus. Tugasnya membersihkan TKP yang terdapat pembunuhan atau bunuh diri setelah kasus tersebut diselesaikan di kantor polisi ataupun pengadilan. Err, apa penjelasanku dapat dimengerti? ._.

Guanlin baru akan muncul di chapter depan. Jadi, stay tune.

Terakhir, terimakasih telah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

Boîte à musique

Genre: Mystery, dan Supernatural

Produce 101 dan Wanna One © YMC Ent., CJ E&M Ent., dan agensi masing-masing

Remake dari Yawning is Delicious karya Kang Ji Young

No commercial profit taken

* * *

Lagu Kedua

* * *

Sangat Seonho membuka matanya, semua yang dia lihat begitu berbeda. Tidak ada langit-langit berjamur. Tidak ada kamar sempit dan pengap. Tidak ada kamar yang berantakan dengan kertas-kertas wawancara. Serta tidak ada bungkus mi instan yang kemarin dia makan.

Ruangan yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti kamar laki-laki. Catnya biru tua dengan poster Pentagon, _boyband_ yang baru-baru ini dibicarakan oleh masyarakat banyak. Kasur yang ia duduki saat ini berukuran besar, sekitar dua kali ukuran kasur kamarnya. Di sisi tempat tidur ada meja kecil, di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur. Ada juga lemari dengan kayu mahoni di sudut ruangan. Saat Seonho periksa, isinya pakaian _high class_ seharga berjuta-juta won.

Kesimpulannya, ini kamar orang kaya. Bukan kamarnya.

Rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi udara yang ia hirup sangat nyata. Bau asap kendaraan bermotor di luar sana juga tercium di inderanya. Seolah-olah dia memang di bawa ke sini.

Tapi oleh siapa? Untuk apa seseorang membawanya ke sini? Ke tempat mewah ini? Oh, atau jangan-jangan dirinya memang anak orang kaya. Selama ini orang tuanya melakukan _jokes_ dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kesulitan.

Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau ia adalah orang kaya, untuk apa dirinya susah-susah putus sekolah dan bekerja sambilan sebagai petugas kebersihan khusus? Mengurus mayat-mayat dan TKP pembunuhan tidak semenyenangkan pergi ke kafe internet lalu bermain _game online_.

"Mentang-mentang liburan, kau ingin bermalas-malasan hah?"

Seonho mendengar suara tinggi dari luar kamar. Penasaran, Seonho mencoba membuka pintu sedikit. Terlihat lah sebuah ruang tamu berukuran besar dengan lampu gantung berhiaskan imitasi permata. Sofa di sana terlihat nyaman dan empuk, tapi bukan itu yang harus Seonho fokuskan sekarang.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang wanita dengan usia sekitar 30-an memarahi anaknya. Seorang anak laki-laki, yang menurut Seonho usianya sebaya dengannya. Dan yah, satu kata untuk lelaki itu … tampan.

"Ya sudah, kau mau beli apa hari ini?"

Wanita itu terlihat muda. Sosoknya terlihat berbeda dengan Ibu Seonho, yang kehidupannya begitu keras. Wanita ini tampak begitu muda dan modis. Terlihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, dan jari-jari berhiaskan emas itu.

"Ibu hanya menawari Guanlin? Tidak menawariku juga?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan wajah cantik itu terlihat tidak suka. Ia menutup majalah Vogue yang sebelumnya ia baca di sofa.

"Baik-baik, kau mau apa?"

"Aku titip Chanel. Parfumku habis."

"Aku sepatu Nike. Itu saja."

Sebenarnya, mereka sejak awal berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin. Namun entah mengapa Seonho dapat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aneh sekali, karena seingatnya dia baru mempelajari bahasa mandarin secara dasar. Itu pun karena Seonho pernah wawancara pekerjaan di perusahaan Tiongkok, walau akhirnya lamaran kerjanya ditolak.

Sesungguhnya, Seonho sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tapi mereka bertiga tidak menyadarinya. Rasanya kehadiran Seonho bagai angin. Tak terlihat.

"H-halo?"

Seonho mencicit pelan. Tubuhnya bergerak, mencoba mendekati lelaki yang tadi dengan perlahan. Tangannya berhasil menepuk pundak laki-laki itu. Tapi respon yang diperlihatkan tidak sesuai ekspetasi Seonho.

"Bu, entah mengapa aku kedinginan?"

Lelaki yang ia tepuk pundaknya tak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Oh, mungkin kau hanya masuk angin. Mau Ibu belikan obat?"

Wanita itu tidak menoleh ke arah si lelaki. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan dompetnya. Mungkin mengecek jumlah duit atau kartu pembayaran di sana.

"Jangan percaya kata-katanya, bu! Itu pasti hanya akal-akalan Guanlin agar tidak les hari ini."

Lelaki itu memelototi si gadis. Sementara gadis itu hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah. Meledek.

"Yah … terserah kalian saja. Ibu pergi dulu."

Wanita yang tadi tampaknya tidak ambil pusing. Beliau lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua (atau bertiga bila Seonho dihitung juga).

"Tapi, kak. Aku benar-benar kedinginan, rasanya merinding."

"Guanlin, kalau sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal tak masuk akal berbau mistis seperti dulu, aku akan menghajarmu."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Sementara Seonho masih terdiam. Ia syok. Mengapa semua orang yang di sini tidak dapat melihatnya?

Menghela nafas sedikit, dan Seonho berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sebenarnya dia masih hidup. Walau jantungnya sudah berpacu kencang. Kepalanya sampai pening hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia cari tahu adalah bagaimana dia bisa terjebak di sini dan siapa mereka. Bila ia bisa menyelidiki latar belakang 'keluarga' ini, mungkin lebih baik. Seonho butuh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Seonho sempat berpikir bahwa ini semua halusinasi semata. Bagian terburuknya, bisa jadi semalam Seonho kehilangan nyawanya di tangan penyusup itu. Kemudian, karena tidak terima dengan kematian yang tiba-tiba, Seonho lantas bergentayangan ke sana kemari hingga akhirnya terjebak di sini. Pikiran konyol memang, tapi tetap saja Seonho merinding bila membayangkan dirinya mati.

Lelaki yang sebelumnya tertawa itu pergi ke kamar tempat Seonho pertama kali mengenali tempat ini. Udara di kamar itu terasa sangat nyaman sehingga Seonho tidak bisa membedakan musim apakah saat ini. Namun dilihat dari gaya pakaiannya, sepertinya saat itu adalah musim panas. Artinya, ada perbedaan waktu cukup jauh dengan dunia yang Seonho tinggali.

"Kalender, kalender."

Seonho berguman kecil. Mencari kalender di penjuru ruangan, berhubungan lelaki tadi kalau tidak salah sedang mandi. Di kamar ini ada kamar mandinya ngomong-ngomong.

Di kalender, bulan yang ditunjukkan adalah bulan Agustus tahun 2019. Setahun yang lalu. Seonho menatap bingung. Kenapa bisa dirinya terjebak di tahun lalu? Apakah ini pertanda buruk? Atau hanya pemilik kamarnya yang malas mengganti kalendernya?

 _Kriet_.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki tadi bertelanjang dada. Yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Seonho berdebar, dan wajahnya memanas. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang sehabis mandi. Rambutnya basah, dan wajahnya tetap tampan. Refleks, Seonho langsung balik badan. Takut tidak kuat untuk tidak mimisan di tempat.

"Lin."

Suara gadis tadi terdengar di luar kamar.

"Apa, kak?"

"Kalau kau sudah mandi, makan dulu di ruang makan. Makan siangnya sudah siap."

"Oke."

Seonho membalikkan badannya. Lelaki tadi sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Cukup cepat. Sekarang saja, dia sedang sisiran di depan cermin. Padahal mau bagaimana pun juga, lelaki itu terlihat sama saja.

"Kau sudah tampan tanpa sisiran."

Seonho keceplosan. Lelaki tadi tampak menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi pandangannya terlihat bingung.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Jujur, jantung Seonho tidak bisa berhenti berdebar saat ini.

* * *

Meja makan di ruang makan terlihat cukup besar. Masakan yang disajikan terlihat enak, membuat perut Seonho berbunyi. Mau makan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Kehadirannya bagaikan hantu untuk saat ini. Atau memang sebenarnya dia sudah gentayangan sejak berada di sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat pucat tadi pagi."

Gadis itu membuka pembicaraan. Mereka hanya makan berdua di ruang makan.

"Oh, sekarang kakak benar-benar percaya kalau aku sakit."

"Tadi pagi, Lin. Bukan sekarang."

Lelaki itu nyengir.

"Semalam aku bermimpi aneh sih."

"Oh ya? Mimpi apa? Mimpi menjadi _bottom_ dari kekasihmu saat ini?"

"Aish, bukan itu." Lelaki itu mendengus, dibalas dengan tawa dari gadis tadi. "Aku bermimpi pergi ke sebuah tempat dengan orang-orang aneh. Mereka berbahasa Korea, namun entah bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka sibuk membersihkan sesuatu di … oh, kakak ingat waktu kita ke Korea sebulan yang lalu? Saat menjenguk Kak Dongho di rumah sakit? Apartemennya sekitar daerah itu. Aku bahkan ingat nomor kamarnya, nomor 101. Ada mayat anjing dan selimut berceceran darah. Banyak sekali cucian piring kotor di sana, dan satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu mau tidak mau membereskannya, kasihan sekali."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?"

"Pertanda bagus apanya?"

"Katanya anjing memiliki simbol setan di Korea. Bila kau melihat mimpi mayat seekor anjing, harusnya itu tidak masalah."

"Ya, semoga saja."

Lelaki itu menyuap sepotong _steak_ terakhirnya.

"Ah, atau bisa jadi kau terlalu banyak menonton film _thriller_. Terakhir, film apa yang kau tonton?"

"The Ring. Jihoon yang memintaku menonton film itu bersamanya. Dia penasaran, tapi ketakutan juga."

Seonho memilih untuk tidak fokus pada obrolan dua orang di depannya. Pikirannya melayang ke 'mimpi' yang dikatakan lelaki tadi. Kamar nomor 101, mayat anjing, selimut dengan darah berceceran, dan tumpukan cuci piring dengan seorang perempuan yang mencucinya. Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang Seonho lakukan semalam? Ia ingat betul Namjoo membereskan piring kotor yang menumpuk itu.

Sebenarnya, lelaki itu bergentanyan di titik mana dalam kehidupan Seonho?

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Note:

Chapter ini memang pendek. Hahaha ….

Guanlin sudah keluar di chapter ini. Nah, bagaimana perasaan kalian? Jeng jeng jeng~

Ngomong-ngomong, apa cuman aku doang yang tidak bisa melupakan wajah cantik Seonho? I mean, he's really so damn beautiful when crossdressed. Omg :"""""

Dan, buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya. Iya, fanfic itu juga di publish di wattpad. Agar semua guanho shipper dari lingkup manapun bisa membaca. Hehe~

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca


End file.
